


Care to dance?

by menherariddle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle
Summary: Floyd is spellbound seeing a new side of Riddle during goth night at the Mostro Lounge.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Care to dance?

Floyd had no idea what to make of the spectacle in front of him.

For the fifth night before a day off of school, the Mostro Longue was transformed into a nightclub, and now Azul was helping Idia, who had volunteered to DJ (after some coercing from Azul), set up some equipment.

The lights were dimmed, then a blacklight and ball reflecting stunning purple light was introduced.

After the light test, the sound test was next.

"Testing, testing… okay it seems to be working."

Mic test successful, Idia tapped away at the keyboard on the computer hooked up to the system and the beginning notes of a song started to play.

Tests all complete, it was time to open.

…

As some students slowly flooded in, one in particular caught Floyd's eye. Someone he had never seen show up to lounge on the nights it donned a club atmosphere.

The pretty goldfish sparkled in the light like Floyd had never seen before. Ruffled white blouse, black cravat with a red rose brooch, skinny and tight black slacks, jet black knee high boots with a high and thin heel, thick black eyeliner accompanying his red eyeshadow, and black lipstick giving his lips a poisonous sheen. 

'Goldfishie all dressed for the occasion?'

Suddenly over the speaker there was an announcement.

"Welcome, creepies and crawlies. Tonight is the Mostro Lounge's first official goth night! Lose yourself in darkness as you groove to ghostly tracks."

Floyd had no idea what goth music was before this night, but the song that started was rather close to what he would have guessed it would be like. Dark and moody, the droning guitar and heartpounding drums perfectly accompanied the lyrics that painted a rather romantic image of decay.

His eyes wandered and again landed on the redhead as he slowly started to sway to the rhythm. As the song droned on what started as gentle hip swaying got more bold as he became more comfortable dancing along.

He couldn't help but stare at those hips. The way they moved, their speed and smoothness, he couldn't help but imagine what they'd look like in a swishy skirt, the movement making it flit up on each side exposing a bit more thigh.

He found himself spellbound. The leather of the boots shone in the dim light. His pale face glowed in the blacklight, looking almost pearly white, making the makeup contrast even more. It was like the little goldfish had grown piranha teeth and had a vampiric bloodlust. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the thought of large, carnivorous and cannibalistic goldfish seductively drawing others in to be devoured. A rare sight, that made him feel both hot as hell and cold as ice thinking about. His breath was taken away.

…

A few more songs in, Floyd still watched as the redhead danced.

The song changed, and the new beat was rather sensual, seductive, or dare he think, erotic. The droning music was dark, yet piercing through his entire being more than any dirty dubstep or raunchy hip hop that he was used to from other club nights. The lyrics matched with imagery of extreme desire driving one mad.

He watched the goldfish's dance turn more seductive. He noticed how heavy he was breathing, the bit of sweat on his face and neck, and wanted to know how hot that breath was. He wanted to hear it and heart it hitch and shudder. He wanted those swinging hips up against him. He wanted to taste those poisonous lips. He wanted to feel those delicate waving hands move all over his body and those poisonous lips to leave black marks around teeth marks. He wanted to see sweat make that makeup run while their burning passion made his own makeup run.

While he may have been a small little goldfish, he could devour a person like the full grown carnivorous monster people don't realize a little tiny goldfish can turn into until it's too late. A little tiny goldfish, who could devour the very soul of the eel who watches in a state of wonder.

As the song faded out his dance slowed to a stop. Floyd couldn't believe his eyes as the next song started it's eclectic and eccentric beat, dark and dreamy with lyrics painting a picture of young love and youth not lasting long, and the goldfish strode towards him.

He held out his hand to Floyd, who was still with amazement, and made an irresistible offer.

"Care to dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Christian Death.


End file.
